This invention relates to a device for displaying data such as shutter speed and aperture value in the viewfinder of a camera.
Conventional display devices of this type are those in which a meter or a light emitting diode is used for displaying such data. Recently, a liquid crystal display element has been used extensively because it is low in power consumption and low in manufacturing cost. However, since the liquid crystal display element does not itself emit light but reflects or emits light from a light source, a light emitting element is usually needed. It is always necessary to use a light emitting source when the liquid crystal is in a dark area. Thus, it is essential to provide an illuminating means for the liquid crystal display means in a camera. However, since the conventional illuminating means is merely an illuminating lamp, data displayed in the finder are not of a uniform brightness. In order to uniformly and brightly illuminate the finder, it is necessary to use a large illuminating lamp. Accordingly, heretofore, the use of the liquid crystal display element was not economical for it required an increase in power consumption and camera size.